25 Days
by xXClaraOswaldXx
Summary: Clara and the Doctor go on a house call after the Doctor receives a mysterious message but a run in with a Dalek, Cybermen and Doctors 1 through 10 might tear them apart and have the Doctor reveal his biggest secret. *A story instead of day of the doctor. Sorry Osgood fans*
1. Chapter 1 - How are you the Doctor?

-1-

"Now class, it's time to go and get your coats and head outside for recess." Clara Oswald states.

"Yes Ms. Oswald," the students chant almost in unison.

The principal steps into the classroom as the children leave. "Are you alright Ms. Oswald? There is a man on the phone for you Ms. Oswald; he says he's the Doctor." The principal states.

Clara smiles, grabs her coat and runs out the door.

"Doctor Who? Ms. Oswald come back immediately!" the principal shouts after her, but it doesn't matter because Clara was long gone.

"So nice of you to call me at work Doctor." Clara said as she stepped into the TARDIS.

The Doctor looked up from the controls, and smiled. "Yes I should think so, my Impossible Girl."

Clara laughed, "Where are we off to today?"

"I was thinking that we could take a trip to a planet that has been transmitting this signal."

"Oh really. And what are they saying?" Clara asked. The Doctor was being his typical clever self, the one that his wife, River Song, found extremely attractive.

The Doctor held up his psychic paper, there was a message written: "Help me; we are going to need a Doctor."

Clara strolled around the centerpiece to stand in front of the Doctor. "And you don't find that the least bit suspicious. You don't think that it might be a trap or something? Considering that you have so many enemies that want to exterminate or delete or send you back in time and eat your potential energy or shock you."

"Clara I know what the Daleks, Cybermen, Weeping Angels and the Silence are capable of. It is quite possible for it to be a trap, but when has that ever stopped me?"

Clara rolled her eyes, blaming his overconfidence, and out of the corner of them, she saw a red speck, "Doctor is that what I think it is?"

"What?" The Doctor played with the controls, pulling levers and pushing buttons so that he could latch on to the location and time without getting them lost, like he had done so many times before.

"This." Clara walked over to the window and picked up a fez.

"Ah, yes my fez. Thank you Clara; I was looking for that. Toss it here please."

Clara threw the fez at him and said, "Someday you could just walk past a fez."

"Never gonna happen." The Doctor crowed as he put the fez on his head. "I wear a fez all the time now; fezzes are cool."

Clara rolled her eyes. Oh, if River Song was here she would have vaporized that fez as soon as she saw the 'abomination'.

"I know what you're thinking and that's why I didn't invite River. Now, ready to go?"

"If this is some kind of trap I get to say I told you so."

The TARDIS makes its famous de/materializing sound as they land on the unknown planet.

"You have no idea where we are, do you Doctor?" Clara inquired.

"Nope but that's the fun of it! Why would you go to somewhere you've already been a million times. You know exactly what it looks like and what's going to happen, it's clever to try something new once in a while Clara." the Doctor said, adjusting his fez while he looking at the scanner, checking the surroundings.

"Says the man who always goes back to Earth." Clara mumbled.

"I heard that!" the Doctor shouts looking up from the scanner.

"You were meant to." "If I didn't go to Earth so often how would I have met you, my Impossible Girl."

Clara smiled. "Any signs of life, Captain Spock?"

The Doctor solemnly said, "Do not get me started on Star Trek Clara you will regret it for the rest of your life."

Clara laughed, "Fine, no Star Trek."

"Not from what I can tell."

"You mean like zombies?"

"Not quite." The Doctor threw open the door with a flourish only to find another door.

The outside of another phone box. "That's not right. I would remember this if it was me." he mumbled and pulled out his TARDIS key.

"What's happening Doctor, how can there be another TARDIS?"

"I don't know, but it looks like it was violently pulled here." he inserts the key into the lock and turns.

On the other side is the TARDIS interior, but a really strange version. It looked really old fashioned, like some Time Lord from 2006.

The Doctor turned to look back at Clara excitedly: "This means that I'm not the last Time Lord! There is still one left!"

A strange man walked out from behind the controls, he was wearing a blue suit and a trench coat on top. He had square glasses and looked as confused as the Doctor.

"Who are you? And where did you get this machine from? More importantly, how are you so skinny, you're like a matchstick man. " The Doctor asked.

"I could ask the same to you, except you're not that skinny." The man voiced, "It looks like you've done some interior redecorating."

"Yes I have..." the Doctor smirked, excited to be interacting with another Time Lord.

"I don't like it."

"Oy!"

"Doctor, pay attention and don't let the TARDIS talk get you distracted!" Clara reminded him.

"How are you the Doctor?" the man asked.

"It's a long story. One that I don't have the patience for at the minute. Now that you know who I am. Who. Are. You?" the Doctor asked.

"I am the Doctor." the man replied.

"Wait, how is that possible? I thought you said that you couldn't cross your own time line, especially after Trenzalore." Clara questioned, utterly confused - the Doctors just ignored her.

"What regeneration are you?" Clara's Doctor asked.

"Ten. And you?" the man-who-called-himself-the-Doctor responded.

"Eleven." Clara's Doctor answered.

"How did I die?" the-man-who-called-himself-the-Doctor wondered.

"I can't tell you that it could stop me from happening and create a paradox!" Clara's Doctor uttered - for a regeneration of himself this 'Doctor' wasn't very educated...

"So which one of you is the Doctor?" Clara asked quietly.

Still the men kept on chatting, mostly about paradoxes and how the-man-who-called-himself-the-Doctor didn't want to go.

"Which one of you is the Doctor?"Clara tried again louder. Still no reply. Annoyed Clara shouted. "I. AM. TALKING! If you would both just be quiet and listen, I would appreciate it a lot."

The Doctor chuckled, knowing not to get on Clara's bad side while the-man-who-called-himself-the-Doctor looked like he'd seen a Dalek.

"Thank you," Clara cleared her throat and continued, "Which one of you is the Doctor."

"I am," they both replied perfectly synchronized.

"Well, we both are." Clara's Doctor said. "That doesn't help, because when I say 'Doctor' you guys are both going to say 'What?'and then I'm gonna have to say him and do a lot of pointing." Clara retorted.

"Well you can call me Ten, since I am the tenth regeneration." the-man-who-said-he-was-the-Doctor suggested.

"And I'll be called the Doctor. After all, you know me best." the Doctor said with a wink.

"Okay, then." Clara thanked them. "Now Ten, why are you here?"

"A message was in scripted on my psychic paper. It said 'Help me. We are going to need a Doctor.' So nice when someone asks for help, I don't get to make house calls often." Ten replied.

"Really, now isn't that curious. I got the same message on mine." The Doctor told Ten showing him the paper. "Now would you mind parking your TARDIS somewhere else so that we can actually get outside to see what we were called here for?"

"No problem," Ten said as he closed the door.

The TARDIS' engines whirred and disappeared only to reappear moments later beside the Doctor.

That's when Clara saw it from the doorway.

A Dalek.

After catching sight of her from the eyepiece, it's body turned to face her and it screeched, "Exterminate!"

Ten threw open the TARDIS door to see what was going on and the Doctor looked up and screamed "No!"

The bright blue laser from the ray gun went straight into Clara's chest, hitting her heart. Her skeleton flashed dark blue as she turned translucent. Clara crumpled and fell backwards into the TARDIS.


	2. Chapter 2 - There's more of us coming

2- "What have you done?"

The Doctor screamed at the Dalek as he ran to Clara.

A faint sign of a heartbeat, barely breathing, hardly alive. She was going to die and it would be his fault, there would be just the echoes left.

Ten pointed his sonic screwdriver at the Dalek; immobilizing it and destroyed its ray gun. It couldn't shoot anything now - just suck someone's face off if they got too close.

The Doctor rocked Clara back and forth in his arms, crying softly. "You can't die," he whimpered. "You're my Impossible Girl. You can't."

"She is not dead." the Dalek screeched.

The Doctor looked up. "What do you mean she isn't dead? You shot her! I saw it with my own eyes."

"Mine too." Ten added.

"I shot her with a coma ray, she is in a deep slumber." the Dalek informed.

The Doctor checked her heartbeat again; it was growing stronger and her breathing had returned to normal. "When is she going to wake up?"

"She won't." the Dalek informed.

Ten was shouting now, "That's the same thing as killing her!"

"No, it's even is a test for the Doctor to see how much he loves his companion." the Dalek slid across the grass towards the Doctor's TARDIS.

"She will die in 25 days if you do not find the cure."

"Cure?" the Doctor asked as Ten questions, "Why did you do this?"

The Dalek's eyepiece focused on Ten, "It is a part of the plan to exterminate the Doctor once and for all. Self destruct sequence initiated. 10..."

Ten landed a square kick to the body of the Dalek, sending it rolling away.

"The Doctors will turn against each other and the Cyber-Doctors will rise." the Dalek screamed before it exploded.

Ten and the Doctor turned to each other in great grief.

"'The Doctors.'" Ten said.

"That means there are more of us coming." the Doctor responded.

"Nice fez by the way. I think I should try wearing one." Ten pointed.

The Doctor looked down at Clara, still as a doll and threw the fez off in disgust.


	3. Chapter 3 - No it's Geronimo!

-3-

Day 1

* * *

After tucking Clara in the bottom bunk the Doctor turned to Ten: "We need to find a cure."

"I know we do, but I am more concerned about something the Dalek said." Ten stated.

"What could possibly be more important than my friend dying?" the Doctor shouted.

"The Dalek said 'The Doctors will turn against each other and the Cyber-Doctors will rise.' Does that not concern you?"

"Of course it does. Now is that just 'fantastic'. That's exactly what I need - to be turned into a Cyberman. The perfect ending to a perfect day." the Doctor banged his fist on the wall angrily.

"They can't turn us into Cybermen, we would regenerate during the operation."

"The Cybermen would have found a way to avoid that otherwise they wouldn't have called us here." the Doctor took Clara's head onto his lap as he sat down. "Oh Clara, I need you to tell me what you need so that I can help you."

"Doctor." Clara mumbled. The Doctor nearly threw Clara off his lap in surprise.

"I'm right here Clara, what do you need?" the Doctor asked, Ten looked at them anxiously from the corner.

The silence was ear-splitting.

"Maybe those were her last words, maybe her mouth is catching up to the state of her body." Ten suggested.

The look that the Doctor gave him could have frightened even the toughest Sontaran. "She. Is. Not. Dead. Never. Say. That. Again." he growled.

Ten backed up, frightened. In an attempt to clear the air, he said: "Wow, I really like talking in one word sentences."

"Yes, and you will start after you meet the Master again."

"Wait, he's alive?!"

"Oops, too far in your timeline."

"Tell me about what happens!" Ten begged.

The Doctor smiles and using River's catchphrase, puts his finger to his mouth: "Spoilers."

Ten rolled his eyes and angrily stormed off.

"Wait you can't leave! I need you to help find a cure for Clara. She has helped me with the Cybermen before!" The Doctor hollered after him, placing Clara's head on a soft pillow as before he leaves.

"Who?" Clara muttered as the door closed.

"What if we went to the hospital on New Earth? They could probably find a cure there." Ten suggested.

"Okay, so you've been there, exactly where are you in your timeline?" the Doctor asked.

"I just dropped Donna Noble off at her home, after the whole runaway bride conundrum."

"Ah, Donna Noble - I really liked her."

"Why are you speaking in the past tense - did she die?"

"Er, not really but kind of. Stop asking me questions that I can't tell you the answer to!" the Doctor shouted.

"Shh, you are going to wake Clara." Ten said wounded.

The Doctor gave him a dirty look. "Two things. One-stop making fun of Clara, and two - stop hurting me because you are upset over your loss."

"What loss?" Ten mumbled unconvincingly - running his hand through his hair.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Rose." Ten whispered, his eyes tearing up.

"You never got to say I love you, don't worry, I promise that you will find a way." the Doctor assured.

Ten shook his head to get rid of the tears: "So, the hospital on New Earth."

"We can try, but they might not know what to do." the Doctor danced around the consoles setting them to go.

"What about my TARDIS?"

"You can just ride in this one for now. Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to help fly this thing?"

"Oh course I am." Ten agreed with a smile, flipping switches. "Allons-y!"

"No, it's geronimo!"

The TARDIS' engines screamed blue, bloody murder.

"Looks like we're not going anywhere." Ten groaned as smoke flew out of the console.


	4. Chapter 4- Her cure will be your undoing

-4-

Day 2

* * *

The Doctor did another examination of Clara, the breathing was still strong and the heartbeat was loud as ever.

"I'm just going into my TARDIS to look for a cure. At least it won't reject me. If there's any change you can call me." Ten notified the Doctor as he walked out of Clara's room.

The Doctor turned to Clara, a pleading look in his eyes. "Clara can you hear me?"

"Who?" she whispered.

"It's me the Doctor. Clara can you hear me?" the Doctor begged.

"Doctor." she mumbled.

"Yes, it's me Clara. How can I help you?"

No response.

"Clara, I need you to tell me."

"Who?"

"Me, Clara, the Doctor. You need to tell me what I can do."

"Doctor."

"Yes, do you know what the cure is?"

Nothing.

The Doctor moaned and hit his head on the top bunk as he stood up.

"Ouch. Maybe the Ponds were right. Bunk beds aren't cool."

The TARDIS engines screeched - it wasn't happy to be in such a paradox. The Doctor cooed over to the TARDIS assuring her that everything would be all right and that they could leave as soon as Clara was cured.

"Okay Clara, I think that it would be a good idea to get you outside and give you some sunlight. You look like you need it, you're very pale."

The Doctor lifted Clara up in his arms and walked out of the room.

When he opened the door of the TARDIS a giant Cyberman stood outside.

"You will come with us or you will be deleted."

The Doctor sighed-today was not his day. "Okay fine, just let me put Clara back in the bed.

"No. She must come with us. Her cure will be your undoing."

The Cyberman stomped off and the Doctor followed.


	5. Chapter 5 - You don't say!

-5-

Day 3

* * *

The Doctor awoke in a glass capsule about the size of a train car and waited for his memories to come back to him. The Cybermen had drugged him so that he wouldn't be able to do anything while they studied him.

The Doctor sat up abruptly remembering Clara and banged his head on the ceiling, only to find her lying beside him.

"I guess that you can only crawl in this thing." he complained as he rubbed his head gingerly. "If I can call the Doctor and let him know, then I can prevent him from being captured and we can last longer."

He reached into Clara's jacket pocket and pulled out her Smartphone.

"Aha! Lol! And she thought that I couldn't use technology…" the Doctor crowed. "Now how do I make a call? This button looks promising." The screen flashed on and a box popped up saying ringer on with a little bell. It faded away so that the 'lock' screen was present.

"Okay, good, that worked. 'Slide to unlock'." The Doctor carefully slid his finger in the direction that the arrow pointed in. A pad of numbers popped up and the screen said type in a password.

"If I was a Clara what would my Smartphone password be?" the Doctor thought aloud stumped. He wouldn't dare use his sonic because not only would it alert the Cybermen but it would also break Clara's phone. If she woke up, she would be terribly cross with him.

"Something easy. Something simple. How about 1234?" the Doctor typed in the password making sure to hit the center of each button, thinking it would make it easier. The locked screen disappeared and opened to the 'home screen'.

"Aha! Now what." the Doctor went through each folder to look for a phone.

"Text. No the TARDIS can't read those. Mail. No she can't get those either. Yikes the TARDIS needs a software update. Flappy Bird? What's that?" the Doctor clicked on the app to open it.

A small yellow bird floated across the screen. 'Tap to Start.'

"Well, if you insist." the Doctor tapped the screen once and the bird crashed to the ground. 'Play Again?'

"I can do this. It's not that hard, I just need to tap the screen so the bird can fly. Simple game, simple graphics." the Doctor tapped the screen continuously.

That's when it happened.

He hit the green pipe.

'Play Again?'

"You know what you stupid bird. I will get you through that pipe, if it's the last thing I do!"

Two hours later the Doctor was in the corner sobbing, the phone as far away from him as possible. "Clara why do you have such an impossibly hard game on your phone?"

"Doctor." she mumbled.

"Yes Clara?" the Doctor asked, not getting his hopes up.

"Doctor."

"Are you trying to tell me something Clara?"

"Doctor."

"Doctor what, Clara."

"Doctor." She simply responded.

"Oh I get it! I need to call the Doctor! Well, 'Ten' as you like to call him."

The Doctor picked up the Smartphone as if it was a bomb ready to explode.

"There is the phone sign." the Doctor crowed triumphantly. He entered in 'Ten's' mobile phone number.

"Hello, is this the Doctor?" Ten asked from the other side of the line.

"Yes it is. How did you know, I'm calling from Clara's phone."

"Well let's see. CLARA IS IN A COMA!" Ten's seethed.

"What's got your knickers in a twist Captain Grumpy?"

"I couldn't find you at all yesterday!" Ten whined.

"Well that's the thing, I was kidnapped by a Cyberman and I think that they are trying to capture all the regenerations of the Doctor one by one."

The door to the main room swung open, two Cybermen marched in. Ten between them.

"You don't say." Ten spat.


	6. Chapter 6 - Why I'm the Doctor

The Cybermen threw Ten into the capsule beside him.

The capsules were intelligently designed. On the left side the screen was translucent so that you could see your previous regenerations (all the way to the first in fact), but on the right side the screen was black so that you couldn't see your future regenerations.

"A highly intellectual design." the Doctor thought aloud.

"What is?" Ten asked, trying to see the Doctor to speak to him.

"The capsules. Don't you think, I can see you because you are my past, but you can't see me because I am your future."

"Yes, so intelligent.l Let's spend another two hours admiring it, since you obviously didn't think that it was important enough to call first!" Ten's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I'm sorry. I got distracted."

"What could possibly be more important than saving someone who could save you."

"Clara."

"If you had called me then I might have been able to find the cure to save her."

"I. GOT. DISTRACTED."

"BY WHAT?"

The Doctor picked up Clara's phone and sheepishly showed Ten the Flappy Bird game.

"What on Earth is that?" Ten asked.

"An impossible game. More impossible than the impossible planet."

"Yes that was quite impossible don't you agree?"

"Of course. I am you. You are me. We have the same thoughts. We've had the same thoughts. When you become me, you will be just as distracted as I was by that darn game."

"If I wasn't, that would create a paradox wouldn't it."

"Yes. If you are me, why are you so uneducated."

"I am not uneducated."

"On the contrary."

"Oh, how I wish that we could have this argument face to face."

"I am having it face to face." the Doctor teased.

"Yeah, well I'm not."

"Calm down there grumpy. Don't need you to lose more weight over stress."

"What's wrong with me losing more weight? I was thinking of starting a workout program."

"You. Workout?"

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that Chinboy?"

"Two, actually." "And those would be?" "One, if you were to lose more weight, I couldn't call you Matchstick man. I would have to call you Paperboy." the Doctor explained.

"We were called that on Gallifrey when we were little."

"Yes I remember. Delivering paper money to the Time Lords."

"Tax time. Wasn't that amazing."

"It sucked."

"And your second reason." Ten asked rolling his eyes. A gesture only the Doctor could see, or so he thought.

"It would ruin your hair." A new voice announced from the left of the Doctor.

"Oi!" Ten cried.

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked nervously, but he already knew the answer.

"Why I'm the Doctor."


	7. Chapter 7 - I do not snore!

-7-  
Day 4

* * *

The Doctor asked his right hand neighbor some questions, but he wouldn't answer. All night the Doctor begged for an answer to help Clara.

"If you must discover the answer, you must listen to your companion. She has told you what you need to know." he had answered.

"But that doesn't help!" the Doctor moaned exasperated.

Ten's snores rose out of the capsule to his left.

"Does he ever stop snoring?" the Doctor mumbled sleepily to Clara.

"Who?" she asked.

One of the two words she knew how to say.

"Ten." he replied.

"Doctor."

"No, Ten."

"Doctor."

"Yes, the Tenth Doctor. You call him Ten remember?"

As usual, there was no response.

The Doctor sighed, took off his bow tie and jacket, and went to sleep.

* * *

Day 5

"Morning Clara." the Doctor said groggily, surprised to find her curled up in his arms. "For such a short person you sure take up more than half of the bed. Is it me who's taking up a most of the bed and squashing you? It's so difficult to think in such a little place. I cannot wait to go back to my TARDIS, then I could finally breathe."

"Amen to that Doctor." Ten called from his capsule as he rubbed his eyes and fixed his hair.

"Oh be quiet, I could barely sleep last night. You were snoring too much."

"I do not snore." Ten cried in denial.

"Yes you do. Terribly loudly too." the voice on the Doctor's right side of the Doctor piped up.

Thank you for agreeing, future me." the Doctor mumbled, it was weird to talk to his future self than it was to talk to his past selves.

"No problem. I remember wearing a fez here, why aren't you wearing one?" the Twelfth Doctor questioned.

"He threw it off after Clara was shot." Ten pointed out.

"Oh yes, I remember that now." the Twelfth Doctor recalled.

"If you remember everything that happens, why can't you tell me what the cure is?" the Doctor asked his neighbor desperately.

"Since I was required figure it out myself when I was you, you need to figure it out for yourself or it would create a paradox. If I was to tell you how to cure her, then I would have already told you the cure by now, I would remember the eleventh regeneration being told the cure was." Twelve explained.

"What?" Ten asked lost.

"Who?" Clara asked.

The Doctor laughed, "Good question Clara."

"One that can be answered by a simple lesson in regeneration science." Twelve answered.

The Doctor and Ten groaned, remembering this lesson, over a thousand years in their past.


	8. Chapter 8 - But I prefer the Doctor

The door swung open and the Cybermen marched in, a man in a leather jacket and a girl with blond hair between them. 

Ten jumped forwards, flying to the end of his capsule. "Rose!"

She looks towards the sound of his voice, but couldn't find him.

"One way glass," chided the Doctor.

Ten threw a dirty look in the Doctor's direction.

"She can't see you, don't become attached. The same event will happen." Twelve warned Ten.

"He's going to become attached." the Doctor whispered to Clara. 

"You will enter the ninth capsule." a Cyberman instructed.

"Both of us? Me and the Doctor? In one capsule?" Rose asked in shock.

"Yes."

"I don't know him that well!"

"Then you will be deleted!" the Cyberman informed.

"No!" Ten cried.

"How about she stays in the same capsule as Clara?" Twelve asked.

"Who's Clara? Where are these voices coming from?" Rose questioned.

"That is the answer." the Cyberman responded.

With that he marched over to the eleventh capsule and flung the door open. He reached in and grabbed a leg.

"Oi, watch your hands there mate, that's my leg!" the Doctor cried out in pain, the Cyberman had a strong grip.

The hand released him and latched onto Clara's leg, pulling her out of the capsule easily.

"You can't take her! You told me I was supposed to find the cure. How can I do that if I do not have her?"

"Point justified. I will take the girl and put her with the other one. Your capsules will be connected."

"Now isn't that every man's fantasy. Two girls in one bed and you can visit anytime you would like." the man in the leather jacket said. "It doesn't hurt that  
they are both extremely attractive."

"Oi!" the Doctor, Ten and Rose cried.

"That man isn't doing anything with me." Rose shouted angrily, "I don't even know who the bloody hell he is!"

"Yes you do," the Doctor said with a sigh, "I'm Rocket Ears, future self."

'Rocket Ears' narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He had never met a regeneration of himself before, he would have remembered a chin like that.

"How is that possible." Rose stuttered.

'Rocket Ears' turned to her and explained: "I'm a Time Lord Rose, I can regenerate. Think of it as our way of cheating death."

The other Doctors chuckled, remembering saying that a number of times.

'Rocket Ears' turned back to the Doctor, "But I prefer the Doctor." 


	9. Chapter 9 - It's a Bit Timey Whimey

After throwing Rose and Clara in a capsule together, the Cybermen attached the Doctor's capsule to theirs with a tunnel.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed hitting his head on the exit. "Why is that the exit is smaller than the tunnel?"

"It's smaller so that there isn't a strange man randomly coming into my room whenever he wants." Rose answered from the corner of the room.

"I'm not coming into your room whenever I want, I'm going into Clara's room whenever I want." he explained cautiously, trying not to trigger any unwanted emotions. His goal wasn't to start crying over what happened to her, if he did, he would be required to tell her what would happen.

"You sound upset."

"You could say that."

"About your girlfriend?" Rose asked.

"She is not my girlfriend. Like you she travels in the TARDIS, but with this regeneration not Mr. Leather Jacket." the Doctor gestured at himself, then in the direction of Nine's capsule.

"You seem deeply in love with her."

"And you seemed awfully in love with my past regeneration. Are you jealous Rose?"

She scoffed, "Like I would be in love with you."

"Not yet," the Doctor said with a wink, trying to conceal his hurt.

"What do you mean not yet?" she asked frantically.

"Look at the tenth capsule?"

"Yes."

"There's a man in there that you fell in love with."

"Honestly? I'm supposed to buy this love stuff from a man I don't know."

"When do I need to stop explaining, Rose Tyler, that you know who this Time Lord!."

"Until I watch, the Doctor."

"Hello," the Doctor interrupted.

Rose narrowed her eyes at him before continuing. "Turn into you."

"You won't have the luxury of seeing this regeneration, but you will have the fun of meeting him." the Doctor gestured at Ten's capsule. "After Nine regenerates."

"Why do you call him Nine?"

"He is the ninth regeneration."

"Which one are you?"

"Eleven."

"What do you want me to call you?"

"Doctor." Clara interrupted.

"Wait, wasn't she was in a coma. How did she do that?"

"She can only say two words. Who and Doctor. I still can't figure out what she is asking for."

"You're joking right." Rose asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"No, I'm 100 percent serious."

"I was told you were supposed to be clever."

"I'm clever. A terribly clever Time Lord who wants to be a ginger."

Rose laughed, "Why do you want to be ginger?"

"It's a bit Timey-Wimey so you wouldn't understand."

"Timey Wimey?"

"Yes."

"You aren't as clever as you think you are." Rose said as she crawled through the tunnel, towards the Doctor's room leaving the Doctor and Clara alone.


	10. Chapter 10 - Man who broke the promise

The Doctor spent the night trying to figure out what was wrong with Clara, but he couldn't. The Doctor crawled back up the tunnel so that he could speak with Ten.

"Oi!" Rose screeched pulling the blanket around her, "That was my leg you just squished!"

"Sorry," the Doctor mumbled as he crawled to Ten's window.

"What do you want now?" she asked frustrated.

"I need to speak with the Doctor."

"Who?" Clara called from downstairs.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, he had had enough of that word.

"Why do you need to speak with your past regeneration?"

"I need to ask if he's okay."

"Why wouldn't he be okay?" Rose was confused.

"You're here."

"Oi, what did I ever do to him?"

"I can't tell you that, but," the Doctor looked through the window and saw Ten attempting to peer back at them. "I need to speak with him. Alone."

"Fine," Rose grumbled. "Have your playtime, Time Boy, have fun talking too yourself."

She crawled through the tunnel, telling him that he should knock next time.

"Is she gone?" Ten moaned, pressing his face to his tinted glass, trying desperately to find out.

"Yes." the Doctor replied, "I believe that you might be creeping her out."

"How could I be doing that?" he asked, a defensive tone to his voice.

"I heard you sobbing 'Rose, Rose Tyler, I'm sorry. I wish I could have told you.'" the Doctor said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm sorry for being upset."

"Over what?" a voice behind Ten demanded..

"I can't tell you that, Nine." Ten spat angrily.

"Yikes, what your knickers in a twist?"

"You."

"What did I do?"

"Try being the most cocky and annoying Doctor. Ever."

"Excuse me, how are you any different?"

"Well, this Doctor has the amazing hair."

"What does that make me?" the Doctor inquired, offended. He thought that he had the best hair.

"The Chin." Twelve piped up to the Doctor's right.

"I wish that people would stop making fun of my chin!" the Doctor shouted angrily.

"Then don't make fun of my ears." Nine voiced.

"Or my hair." Ten added.

"Or my eyebrows." Twelve contributed.

"Okay, fine. All of the Doctors from here on out shall not make fun of each other!"

"Ha, that won't last long." Twelve chuckled.

"What makes you think that?" Nine asked.

"I've done this thirteen times now."

"So I've done it ten times." Nine argued.

"Ah, you have but do you remember each time?" Twelve enunciated.

"Do you?" the Doctor questioned in surprise.

"If I did, so would you."

"I don't." Ten inputted.

"Exactly." Twelve stated.

"Then how do you know that this won't last long?" Nine asked, his face contorted in confusion.

"I just know myself."

"Of course you know yourself! You are yourself." the Doctor moaned, upset that Twelve had lied to him about being here and knowing the cure.

The gears turned in Ten's head as he counted the number of voices arguing. Twelve, Eleven, Nine.

"Oh no." he whimpered.

The Doctor turned towards Ten to find him shaking. With fear?

"What's wrong?" Twelve asked.

"I don't care." Nine announced angrily, finished with this conversation.

"I know who's next." Ten muttered.

As the answer clicked into their heads.

With that they remembered, everything that happened on the last day of the Time War. The 2.47 billion children that had lost their lives. When they were the man who  
broke the promise.


	11. Chapter 11 - No more

-11-

Day 9

* * *

The Doctor knocked on Rose's capsule.

"What do you want? It's two in the morning, what are you doing awake at this hour?" Rose sighed exasperatedly.

"Getting Clara." the Doctor responded.

"How do you plan to do that? Pull her up the tube with your bow tie?"

"Yikes, you're grumpy in the morning."

"It. Is. Two. In. The. Morning. Of course I'm grumpy!" Rose screamed at the Doctor, making him want to cower in the corner. She was worse than Clara!

"It should be Ten having to deal with this." the Doctor complained.

"You know maybe it should."

"Why is that?"

"At least he would have the courtesy to leave me alone."

"I just need to bring Clara to where I can keep an eye on her!"

"Grab your girlfriend and drag her away then." Rose snapped and moved out the way so the Doctor could have access to Clara.

"I would move faster if I had your help." the Doctor pointed out as he moved Clara to the tunnel.

"I. Want. To. Sleep." she sighed and rolled over, pretending that the Doctor wasn't there.

"You won't be able to sleep unless you help me."

"Are you going to keep me awake all night?" Rose quirked an eyebrow, seeing if the Doctor understood.

"If you don't help, I will."

"How do you plan on keeping me awake?" Rose asked suggestively.

"I will talk to you until you become fed up with of my chatting. Then you would help. I've been told I can be quite an annoying person."

She moved towards him.

The Doctor stared at her confused.

"What are you doing?" he asked a panicked edge to his voice.

"Moving closer. What does it look like?"

"Why are you moving closer?"

"So that I can have a better look." she took his face between her hands, and moved his head so that she could view it from all different angles.

The Doctor squirmed out of the way and fled halfway up the tunnel.

"This isn't you Rose, what are you doing?"

That's when it clicked.

"Are you doing what I believe you're doing?" the Doctor asked.

Rose bit her lip and twirled her hair. "What do you think I'm doing?"

That's when the Doctor saw it, an earpiece.

"Being controlled!" he said triumphantly before taking off the earpiece. Rose shuddered and collapsed in a heap on the bed.

As the Doctor hauled Clara up the tunnel, he ran through the possible people who would try and control an innocent human.

Any Cyberman, any Dalek, any of his enemies would jump at the opportunity to control one of the Doctor's companions. Force the controlled do whatever they please, destroy him even!

That wasn't the case this time. Someone was trying to send him a message. Grab his attention, and do what exactly?

Did they want him realize who he actually needed in his life? He had his wife, but if it was that simple this wouldn't have occurred.

The Doctor examined the earpiece. It was something ancient, something alien, something that had been used to control the moves of hundreds of soldiers in the battlefield.

"In the Time War." the Doctor said after all the pieces of the puzzle clicked into place.

"Quite right," a voice sounded from outside the door. "I needed a way to know whether I had a future after the endless war ends."

The door swung open and there stood a man in a Victorian style waistcoat with leather jacket underneath. The Doctor gasped.

"No more." the Warrior warned, his face as serious as it was when he pressed the button to end the Time War.


	12. Chapter 12 - Paradox

**Hey guys, I am so sorry for the delay in updates but I've been kind of drowning in school work - all most the end of the semester. Spent a while thinking up ways to make the chapter interesting for the delay. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

12

Day 10

* * *

The Cybermen shoved the Warrior into his capsule. The Cyberleader moved to stand in front of all the Doctors. "There are only eight more Doctors to catch before we can start upgrading."

"What do you plan to do with all of us?" the Warrior asked.

"We plan to upgrade you, your brains will give the Cybermen infinite knowledge."

"How will you stop us from regenerating?" Twelve questioned.

"We have discovered a way to prevent the regeneration process." the Cyberleader explained.

"Impossible!" Nine shouted.

"With a billion billion Cyber minds it's not." Ten sighed.

"The Doctor is correct." the Cyberleader responded.

"Which one?" Nine and Ten asked simultaneously.

"The one with the glasses." The Cyberleader answered before leaving.

It was so emotionless.

There once was a person inside there who had emotions.

Now there was nothing but a tin man with a brain.

Ten sobbed in his capsule remembering what happened with Rose, how he had to lose her to save the universe.

He never got to tell her that he loved her.

"Rose." he choked out.

Rose was just coming to, after all that the Warrior had done to her the Doctor didn't blame her for being unconscious so long.

"Who was that?" she asked from the capsule, her memories still kind of muddled.

"Me." Ten whispered, knowing that she couldn't see him, blocked by the damned one way glass.

She won't be able to see him until Nine regenerated.

"I recognize your voice, do I know you from somewhere?" she asked.

"You can't remember me!" Ten stated.

"It's impossible." Nine concluded.

The Doctor and Twelve smiled at each other, remembering what they did as Ten before they regenerated.

"Aha! Now I remember."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"You were outside my apartment on New Years."

Rose recalled. "You were really drunk and couldn't remember what year it was!"

"I was?" Ten asked confused.

After Rose had disappeared and he had dealt with Donna Noble, all he did was never went to see her again, it would be too hurtful.

"Crossing over your own timeline, that's a bit dangerous Ten." Nine chided.

Twelve laughed sarcastically, "What do you think this is? We are all here at the different moments in time at the exact same time."

"That's confusing." Rose shouted, had no clue what was going on, her memories since she had got to the lair had been wiped.

The Doctor sighed, he had to get this explanation into Ten and Rose's head at some point, "People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint - it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly... time-y wimey... stuff."

"Are you capable of speaking without flapping your hands about?" Twelve asked annoyed.

"Yes," the Doctor began as he pointed at Twelve.

Twelve raised his eyebrows.

"No." the Doctor amended.

"Basically," the Ten stated to Rose, "we are here because we were drawn here by our physic papers that told us that someone needed help."

"Like the Dalek," Nine interrupted. "It was crying for help and we went to investigate.

Ten scowled at Nine. "So we all came here, and if we don't get out of the room soon then there will be massive consequences."

"Why?" Rose asked.

"It's a paradox." All the Doctors answered together.

"Remember when we went to see your Dad and you stopped him from dying?" Nine said.

The Warrior looked surprised, a man alive in the world who wasn't alive before. An ordinary man. That's the most important thing in creation. The whole world would be different because he's alive.

"When you held yourself in baby form it created enough of a paradox to let the reaper through." Nine continued.

Rose nodded her head in understanding.

"Now imagine that, except with 3 other versions that aren't you." Ten explained.

The door swung open.

"Make that 4." Rose stated with a sigh.

"Doctor." Clara whispered.


End file.
